Unavoidable
by The Keeper of secrets
Summary: HH. A one-shot fluffy fic. Hermione narrates her feelings about being in love with Harry.


Disclaimer: Tragically, none of the Harry Potter characters, locations or any other elements reffering or belonging to the Harry Potter series are mine...they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I wish they were tho...  
  
Oh and if the story or plot or title is similar to any other story or plot or title, I swear on my life that its purely coincidential...I like to be original....  
  
A/N: The story is told through Hermione's POV. Just so you know...  
  
Unavoidable  
  
by: tHe KeEpEr Of SeCrEtS  
  
Rating: PG  
  
It comes naturally. No effort, no plans, it just happens. It is unthinkable and downright distracting and disturbing, but nevertheless unavoidable. How is it possible not to dorwn in those two green orbs that stare back at you so differently than any others? How can one resist the temptation of running your fingers through the dark, night-black messy har whilst they pacifically sleep beside you in the common room couch? And you want to believe that they dont take up all your thoughts and concentration because they do, because they're perfect in a non-perfect sort of way. And that thought itself annoys you and you would so willingly forget it if it weren't that vivid and clear. It is unavoidable.  
  
You always look down when they pass by, half-hoping to go by unnoticed and half-hoping that they'll see you and say hi, and maybe embrace you in a warm hug. But it's hard to look at the cracked pavement floor when you feel those eyes on you, so you look up and meet them. Instead of the hug and instead of the heartwarming hello you were expecting, you see a smile creep upon their lips. It is overlooked by most of the people passing by, but you notice it because they intended you to do so...or did they? Doubt creeps into your mind for a split second before your eyes meet and it dissappears. You see and unidentifiable and indescribable look. You do not know what it is since no one has ever looked at you that way, but something deep within your being tells you that those eyes hold everything that you've ever wanted within them. You look away, hoping they did not notice the small blush creep onto your cheeks. It is unavoidable.  
  
You always go to the library to find comfort, to seek knowledge. It is a safe place, where you can think straight and study quietly. Today, however, your motives are diferent...you're desperately looking for Ron, who as usual, has gone missing. You turn the corner around the Transfiguration shelf and they're there, looking studious, researching. You dont know what it is. Is it that way a stray lock of hair falls into their face, covering their serious eyes so beautifully? Or perhaps is it those ruggedly handsome features that are so concentrated on their objective, completely lost in their studies, unbeknowst to the hectice life if the outside world? And to you, they're perfect that way. You realize that you've been staring at them too long and you turn on your heel to leave them to their homework, but you step on a loose floorboard and it creaks. Their gaze looks up in surprise and lands on you, wincing while you try to leave the library as quietly as possible. You look towards them and see that smile which can melt your insides and make you weak at the knee in a matter of seconds. Ashamed, you smile back sheepishly and scamper out of there as fast as your legs can carry you. But you cant help thinking that it is unavoidable.   
  
It's a rainy day, and although you love the cloudy sky and cool crisp air, you can't help feeling like you want to cry too. Nothing makes sense anymore, not school, not home, and most certainly, not life, which greatly frustrates you because you realize it never made sense anyways. You've come to realize that life is simple, but it is so simple it is immensely complex and you can't bring yourself to understand it. So you have walking around trying to find that reason you've been waiting for so long when you realize it's been right in front of you the whole time, locked in those piercing green orbs. Then, at that moment, when you thought you needed your strong will and imperturbable serenity the most, you break down into tears in their arms in surrender. You realize that all those doubts and your uptight personality were just shields against what your mind refused to believe in fear of being hurt and that all these things never should have been. You smile, your own brown eyes twinkling, meeting those piercing green orbs which shine with love for you. Then you come to a final realization. Falling in love, it was always unavoidable.  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: Did you like it!?! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! I wrote this originally as an extra credit short story for English. It came out preety good considering it was kind of rushed and done an hour before the class...haha. 


End file.
